Really?(a XIII story)
by Xigbar fan 202
Summary: This is a series of the REAL organization 13's life, Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Ep.1 Who?!**

"What's up Roxas " Axel asked Roxas, while entering the room and closing the door. Roxas only looked up and said nothing. "Don't tell me your going zombie again" Axel said in a worried voice. This time he said something. He said : " you realize I was only like that in the video game "kingdom hearts" that was based on us , except a few things are different". "For example : none of us die, sora never went to the castle of oblivion, the real Ansem, Ansem the wise was, not killed, he never even came to this castle, xion never died, we have 15 members, not 14, MANSEX defiantly does not fight THAT good, plus he doesn't have like 4 lives, like he did in kingdom hearts 2, no one went against this organization, for example : Marluxia  
And finally, we do have feelings, oh and the only one that cares about getting hearts is MANSEX!" By the time Roxas was done Axel was almost asleep!"are you even listening?" Axel suddenly jumped up and said "why the hell is he here?" Referring to Vexen, who had just entered the room. "I don't know, you tell me, I thought you always locked the door behind you, for luxord purposes...""I did lock it, I always do, because man, that guy can make you lose your money in a heart beat, the funny thing is, we don't have hearts!" Axel started laughing at his own joke, while Roxas asked Vexen what the fuck he was doing in His room. " I was just coming to tell you, number XIII, the superior is making the nobody dance tomorrow."" SHIT!" Axel yelled out all of a sudden, "I have No fucking girl!""well too bad number VIII, our superior already changed the date."as soon as Vexen left, Roxas said:"that's what I was worrying about, I don't know who to ask!" "I want to ask Xion, or Namine."Axel just laughed." Even in our game, you can tell you like them!" Roxas told Axel to shut up, and started blushing."lets do this" Axel said. He asked Roxas what did he like about Xion. Roxas said he liked her because he thought she was nice, cool, funny, and sexy. Axel asked the same question but this time he said Namine, instead of Xion. But, Roxas said the same things he said about Xion. "Ok this might be harder then I thought." Axel thought for a moment... And said "I have an idea!"he told Roxas, he was going to make a list of all the couples in the worlds coming to the dance, and this is how it turned out:  
.Roxas+Xion  
.Mansex+Saix  
.Larxene+Marluxia  
.Sora+Kairi  
.Cloud+Tifa  
.Leon+Aerith  
.Demyx+Namine  
.Aqua+Ven  
.every one else (unknown)

When Roxas read it he said"I understand Mansex, and Saix, but why Demyx+Namine?"because they like each other!" Axel told Roxas. "Well see ya!"Axel told Roxas, and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ep.2 Before the dance...**

"So... who are you going with to the dance?" Axel asked Roxas."I'm going with Xion."Roxas told Axel. "Why's that?"Axel asked."because Namine is going with someone."  
Axel only sighed..."Bro, I think I'm skipping, got it memorized?" "Dude, don't skip, come on... You can find a date""how about one of them?"Roxas points to a group of fan girls screaming Axel's name, behind a soundproof window."nah, all they talk about is how hot they think I am." Axel told Roxas."Yeah, your right...I Guess you'll be one of the only people without a date." All of a sudden they both looked down the hall they were in and saw Larxene in the sexiest bathing suit they've ever seen! Roxas looked away, because then he would start having a crush on her for how sexy she was, if he kept looking!she started walking down the hall but then stopped, and looked Axel straight in the eye, and said "what are you looking at, I'm just going to the heated pool, before the dance." Then she left. As soon as she left Axel fainted.

2 hours later...

Axel woke up groaning, and saw Roxas starring at him. "How long was I out?""2 hours"Axel groaned when he heard how long he was out."Roxas!" he suddenly jumped up."I know who I'm going to the dance with!" Then he started running down the hall to where the pool is. Roxas went to a window and looked at the pool. He saw Xigber shooting water at everyone, with his two guns, he saw Zexion chasing him because he wet his book, he saw Xlenal ( the 15th member) laughing at them, he saw Larxene making out with Axel (Already, wasn't he just here?), and Marluxia crying! But then he saw someone with black hair coming out of the water. Roxas looked closely and saw it was Xion. Suddenly every thing became in slow motion and he saw Xion in the now the new sexiest bathing suit he has every seen (used to be Larxene's bathing suit a minute ago!) "wow, I thought Xion, and Larxene were flat chested, and that's definally NOT flat chested!" Roxas said out loud. "Dude, Mansex designed the coats not to show any thing because then we would be "distracted" during our missions." Xigbar told Roxas, when he suddenly appeared because he used his ability to get away from Zexion. "wow, so... that proves it , Mansex is gay, because if he wasn't he would want to see as much as possible."Roxas told Xigbar."so, running from Zexion?" "Yup, because I prefer not to be stuck in a book for the rest of my life." Then they heard Zexion screaming in anger down the hall, yelling : "XIGBAR,IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS, THIS BOOK WAS ONE OF A KIND!" "well, gotta run see ya, wait what was that thing Demyx says...oh yeah : RUN,RUN AWAY!" then he telaported away. Zexion came and asked Roxas if he's seen Xigbar. Roxas changed the subject by saying " you do realize all you have to do is get Xaldin to dry it or Demyx to take out the water?" "Great idea, Roxas" he told Roxas and he skipped away. Then Xigbar came back and said "sometimes I don't understand that little dude" then he thought of an idea. "Hey Roxas let's prank Mansex!"

Meanwhile...

"W-Why did Larxene leave me so quickly?" Marluxia asked Xlenal. "Do I smell bad?" He smelled himself."no I smell like flowers like always, and girls like flowers.""It's because your too dramatic, you care more about  
Your plans then her, and you never give her real attention, so you got to respect that" Xlenal told him. "Easy for you to say, your not the one being cheated on...anyways I'll get her back with a fair fight with Axel." "dude don't even try to fight him." Xlenal told him. "Why, do you think I'm going to lose?" Marluxia asked Xlenal. "No, I think no one will win the fight, you two are way too equally matched in fighting!" Marluxia didn't believe him so he went and picked a fight with Axel. They were fighting for 45 minutes in till Larxene got tired and shot Marluxia with lightning. Marluxia came back all with his hair frizzed up, from the lightning."I guess you were right,Xlenal...so who are you going to the dance with?" "That's none of your business." Xlenal told him. "Ok fine you don't have to tell me, but at least help me get a new date.""sure" and they both left the pool area.

Meanwhile,in luxord's room...

HAH, IN YOUR BLOODY FACE, I WIN AGAIN, NOW PAY UP! Luxord yelled out when he beat Xaldin, Demyx, Zexion, And Saix at a card game for the 7th time in a row. Every one payed up except Demyx who started to run saying "RUN, RUN AWAY!" a human sized card appeared and blocked the exit."Not this time, you lazy bum!"Luxord told Demyx. Demyx summoned his sitar and shot water at the card making it soggy, then he jumped through it, tearing it in half. Demyx ran saying "cool, now I now who I can run away from easily!" suddenly a really strong wind blew and it carried Demyx back into the room. "Aww man, Xaldin why'd you have to do that for?" "Because if we pay, you pay." Xaldin answered. Then Xigbar and Roxas appeared out of no where. "Hey dudes, lets prank Mansex!" Xigbar told them."wow what is Saix doing here?" Roxas asked. "You know, sometimes I get tired being Xenmas's, or as you all refer him: Mansex's second in command." Saix answered him. "Let's get back on bloody topic, shall we?" Luxord said impatient."so what's the prank?" Zexion asked.

Back in Marluxia's room...

"So lets see here...how about her, lets see her profile...ok it says here she is overly dramatic, likes the color pink, likes making plans, and cares more about her plans then anyone else...SHE'S PERFECT FOR YOU!" Xlenal yelled out! "Before I get on a date with her,lets see her pics" Marluxia told Xlenal. They pressed pics and started throwing up! Xlenal exited out of the website then said:"wow, I thought you liked that kind of stuff, Marluxia!" "Why because you think I'm gay, because I have pink hair?""Yup!" Xlenal answered "I only have two reasons I dyed my hair pink. One I like the color, and Two Haven't you ever heard of the saying: tough boys wear pink?""Never heard of it, by the way your date will be here in a half hour." "WHAT!" Marluxia yelled out. "Yup I got you a date, she's pretty hot too!" Then Marluxia fainted."well, got to get ready the, dance is in two hours!" Xlenal told himself.

**Thank you for reading, please tell me what you like about it, and don't like! Yes Xlenal is my nobody, I'll tell you three things about him every episode, In till I am done telling everything about him. Lets start today:**

**Xlenal facts:**  
**.controls spirits**  
**.Is friends with Marluxia, Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Luxord, Larxene, pretty much all the members except: Vexen, Saix, Mansex, and Lexaeus**  
**.is in love with the next newest member, showing up in the next episode**

**For fun, try to guess what his real name is, who ever guesses it right will get to chose what happens in episode 4, I'm sorry if I accidentally copied your story ideas, the only one I'm sure I copied is Axel and Larxene as a couple, if your HyperSammy22 please tell me if your ok with next time...**

**Luxord: wait don't go now, I still haven't got my Bloody money from Demyx!**

**?: Luxord you won't get your money, any time soon, well bye readers!**

**Luxord starts crying ...**


End file.
